disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gramma Alice
|pets = Dirtbag (cat) Phoenix (dog) |friends = Remy Remington Russell Remington Rashida Remington |enemies = Mr. Grigorian Chip Whistler Nancy Green (sometimes) |likes = Her family Hugs and kisses Fighting Her Sword Henry the Dummy Pranks |dislikes = The subway Pizza smoothies Big City (until "Tilly Tour") Snakes Nancy Green (sometimes) Barry Cuda Being Lost Mr. Grigorian Spiders Dentist People messing with her family |paraphernalia = Cane Sword |quote = "Show yourselves, bandits!" "You kids are smarter then you look." "If you're thinking about this for more than five seconds, you're an idiot."}}Alice Delores "Gramma" Green is a fourth main character from the Disney Channel animated series Big City Greens. She is the mother of Bill Green and the grandmother of Cricket and Tilly Green, as well as the matriarch of the Green family. Background Personality Gramma Alice is a very cranky, strict, and tough old woman. Though she can be mean at times, she still deeply cares for her family and puts them before anything else. In "Gramma's License", it is revealed that she used to be a racer named "Hot Rod Alice". It also shows that she's scared of getting old and becoming useless, and that if she fails her driver's test, "it'll prove just that." Fortunately, she passes the test and renews her license. Physical appearance Gramma Alice is elderly and somewhat shorter than Bill. She wears a pink blouse and slippers, glasses, and carries a cane. Her right leg has been broken off for years, and she wears a wooden leg in place of where it used to be. In her youth, she had curly brown hair. As a child, she was no bigger than Cricket or Tilly and as an adult, she was noticeably taller than she is in her current elderly state. Relationships Cricket Green Gramma Alice has a deep amount of love for Cricket. In many ways, she sees him as a younger version of herself and due to this likes to spread some of her own know how into him, whether it is good for him or not. She is very protective of his well being, though she might be too protective. Due to her old fashioned ways, she is unaware of the fact that some of her "wisdom" and logic might actually be hurting him as seen in "Hurty Tooth". Alice just wants Cricket to grow up and be like her, however she does realize that Cricket is becoming a man in his own right and usually comes around to letting him do his own thing. Just like the rest of the family, Alice does recognize when Cricket is doing something stupid or irrational and will call him out on it. Tilly Green Alice does not seem to get Tilly at times. Despite Tilly wanting to be close to her, Alice finds her too weird for her though she does still show the same amount of affection to her as Cricket. She is well aware that due to Tilly's bizarre behavior that she can be sensitive and tries to make it known when she is incapacitated. She finally managed to bond with her in "Tilly Tour" and got to see things through her perspective. While she does not rely on her as much as Cricket, she does love her unconditionally. Bill Green Alice is Bill's mother. However, their relationship is dysfunctional at best. Alice has made it known that she has been hard on Bill throughout his life in an effort to toughen him up as seen in "Backflip Bill". Alice takes advantage of Bill's more reserved nature by pushing him around and getting what she wants. This will, at times, backfire on her with Bill sometimes making Alice see that sometimes her way is not the best way such as in "Suite Retreat". Nevertheless, Alice loves her son and cares for her as much as her two grandchildren. Nancy Green Alice and Nancy have a heated, or rather one-sided, rivalry that stems all the way back to when Bill married her. Alice always thought of Nancy as no good and was always trying to dissuade the rest of the family from socializing with her. However, as time went on, it became apparent that Nancy shares similar traits to Alice ("Valentine's Dance") and that, in hindsight, has made her realize that much of her animosity of her stems from her feeling that she is "replacing" her. Since then, the two have teamed up on various occasions with Alice slowly accepting Nancy as part of their family despite her divorce from Bill. The Remingtons Alice has an unusual relationship with the Remington family. She mildly tolerates Remy's presence as she recognizes that he is Cricket's best friend. In "Cricket's Shoes", she seemed completely oblivious as to why Cricket would befriend such a sheltered and neutered child, but she seems okay with him in general. Her relationship with his parents on the other hand is a whole other story. Fitting for her personality, Alice views them as snobbish. She particularly does not care much for Russell because he is a member of the Big City Bengals while she herself is a Rain County Roosters fan. However, she is restrained enough to at least slightly show some admiration for him. By the end of "Dinner Party" she garners some respect for them. Trivia *Gramma Alice seems to possess a wide variety of antique weapons, the most notable being a sword and a club and in "Fill Bill" she claimed to have owned a trident at one point. *Alice apparently has access to a large sum of money, but claims she cannot get it because it is "tied up with the feds". *In "Gramma's License", Alice is revealed to have been born on October 10, 1943. If the episode took place on June 22, 2018 (the day the episode aired) that would mean that Alice is 74 years old. This would also mean that by the time "Blood Moon" occurred, she had just turned 75. *Alice apparently objected at Bill and Nancy's wedding, but was ignored. She has since shown a lot of animosity towards her, though in "Cricket's Biscuits", she has been kind to her in the past. *In "Cheap Snake", Alice is revealed to suffer from severe , the fear of snakes. *Chris Houghton joked that Alice's "cousin is the great aunt (twice removed) of Marge [Simpson] (from her father's side)", thus making the Greens direct relatives to the Simpsons. *It is unknown how Alice lost her leg. In "Winner Winner", she claims that she danced it off, while in "Hurty Tooth", she says that a doctor "took it" from her. *No one calls her Alice, except Nancy. Gallery Child alice.png|Alice as a child Adult alice.png|Alice as a "young" adult Alice Green License.png|Alice's expired license Alice New License.png|Alice's restricted license Gramma Alice.png References External links *Gramma Alice on Big City Greens Wiki id:Nenek Alice Category:Big City Greens Characters Category:Grandparents Category:Elderly characters Category:Adults Category:Character stubs Category:Females Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroines Category:Parents Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters with disabilities